


Dance

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, PSIC Week, psic, pumpkin spice ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 prompt for PSIC week! http://pumpkinspiceicecream.tumblr.com/post/145106089042</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The radio crackled classical music through an infuriating amount of static. But it was the only station without a DJ with an all too peppy mood. Between music and commercials the DJ announced the songs in a smooth and quiet voice. One that would have been calming had the radio worked properly. It must have been as old as the motel itself, if not warped to an even later age in its neglect.

Even still, it was comforting in this mess of a world.

Roman had just walked in the door with a heavy sigh and slightly louder slam than he meant, drawing the attention of the tri-colored girl reading on the bed. She shot him an inquisitive look as he removed his hat and coat.

“Oh, Neo, I have had _quite_  the day.” He went on to ramble about the incompetent workers, the overbearing boss and her snarky henchmen, and the amount of work he was underappreciated for. It was a daily occurrence but that never stopped him from complaining and Neo always listened attentively. She would smile, nod, make vague death threats, and then they would laugh together until he was cheerful again.

But that day was different. Certain naughty children kept interrupting his perfect plans and he was growing exhausted as Cinder was growing impatient. He always handled her better on days that Neo tagged alongside him, but they had separate missions that day. She had awaited his return at their usual place, a dirty, out-of-the-way motel that housed the seediest of characters.

Her frown was accompanied by two pale eyes as he huffed and plopped down on the bed. He kicked his shoes off and flopped face first into his pillow. One that would surely now have his signature look on it. Neo sighed and patted his back. It was better to let him have his little tantrums now instead of letting him snap later. She was focused on comforting him until a certain song on the radio caught her ear.

It was the beginning of their favorite song.

She jumped to her feet, tapped him on the shoulder, and tugged at his arm in an attempt to pull him to his feet.

“Not now, Neo, I’m not feeling it.” Her nostrils flared as she yanked him off the bed. With a yelp he unsteadily got to his feet. “What was that for??!!”

She made a sour face and pointed at the radio. He hadn’t even noticed it was playing. The song was nearly half over but he still recognized it as theirs.

“It’s not too late, is it?” He smirked and extended his hand. She smiled with two pink eyes, took his hand, and pressed herself against his chest.

They slowly swayed together to the calming tune. She closed her eyes, felt the rise and fall of his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his chin on her head for a moment before planting a kiss on top. He already felt his mood lightening as she squeezed her grip on him. He ruffled her hair and she stood up on his toes as the song picked up into one last flourish. They locked eyes as he danced as if she has always been part of him. As the song ended he dipped her down low and kissed her well into the next song’s intro. He whispered his ‘I love yous’ and she traced a heart into his back.

They could never ask for a better partner than each other.


End file.
